Secrets and Love
by daylight-chan
Summary: Well Misaki is the new kid and is a mystery to everybody. Will she finally open up to one person? DISCONTINUED! :(
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So had this in my mind so I wrote it!**

**And I am back! School stresses me out though. Well this is short but hope you like it!**

**The characters might be OOC. It is because I am flipping the switch and turning it into a different story with the same characters but with different personalities. **

Usui looked at the back and saw Misaki looking out the window. The new girl Misaki.

She shows no interest in a anything and goes into her own world.

Every guy is interested in her but she rejects them.

Her skin was flawless and she eyes sparkled. Her hair was long and straight behind her back and the way it flows in the wind make her the most beautiful girl anyone has ever seen.

Mystery surrounds her when she first came to the school. She was smart but yet come to the lowest school ever.

Afterschool, Usui wants to find the answers to Misaki and founded her.

At the corner of her eye, she could see him and she smiled and kepted walking.

She walked into a crowd of students and when the crowd died she was gone without a single clue where she would have gone to.

At her house, Misaki closed the door and stepped into her huge house that belonged to her uncle's.

"Misaki. Home already?" He asked her standing at the book case.

She dropped her bag on the red couch and she fell on it. "Yeah."

"How was school?" He asked her. His everyday question.

"Boring. Nothing special. But..." She said.

"But?" He turned his attention away from his book and looked at her.

She turned her head to see him. "There was a boy in school who followed me." She said slowly trying to make the words seem not a important as it was.

"What! How far did he followed you?" He asked her seriously.

"Not that far. I walked into a crowd and lost him." She answer being laid-back.

He walked to the couch and sat next to her. "This is too danergous Misaki. You're out in the open."

"Don't worry. This is the smallest town in Japan. She'll never find me." Misaki assured him.

"Okay. It was your choice to come back." He said.

"Yeah." Misaki said remembering her memories.

"I'll make dinner." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

At Usui's house, he slammed the door angry that he could catch her.

"Hey slammy" His mother said.

"Hi mom." He placed his bookbag at the door and walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He looked confused. "Nothing." He went to the small couch.

"I know you Takumi. Tell me." His mother walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Well you know at my school." He started.

"Yeah." She said waiting for him to get to the point.

"There is this new girl and she's-"

"Aww! My little boy has a crush!" She started to hug the confused Usui.

"No mom! I didn't finish." He said trying to break free.

She letted him go and he started again. "So this girl, who I _don't _like is all smart and perfect and mysterious." He said. "I tried to follow her to see what is wrong with her but she got away."

"Oh honey. Just talk to her then maybe you'll know more about." She said squeezing his shoulders.

"But mom she is like _really _mysterious." He placed quotes on 'really'.

"Just talk to her and maybe she'll talk to you." She walked in the kitchen and starts to make dinner.

**So what do you think? **

**Well what is with Misaki and who is this 'her'? **

**And what will Usui do? **

**Hmmmmm...I guess you'll have to wait! T_T **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Wrote the 2nd chapie! **

**Hope ya'll like it. I'm so glad people did! 3 **

Usui walked around the town to release the stress out of him. It was Saturday and it was a perfect day for a walk.

He walked near corner two guys come over to him. They were in a corner where no one would see.

Usui was backing up afrid of what will happen to him. He closed him eyes not looking at what the men will do to him. They might mug him or kill him.

He felt aomething bitting him all over. His body stung so hard and he almost miss a breath. The pain and fear cause his voice to go to mute and he voice was useless.

He waited for his death to occur.

"Hey!" He heard slightly.

His vision was blurry and he could see very well. He saw a girl. She looked very familar to him but his eyes were blurry and he was now knocked out and hasn't seen anything.

Nor the girl.

He woke up in his room and found himself on his bed lying there like nothing had happened. He looked at his body and arms which he had sworn had bite marks on it.

He looked around him looking at every corner of the room and saw no one.

A flash of wind made the papers on him desk fly but the window wasn't open at all.

He looked again. "Hello?" He said. "Come out and show yourself."

"Like you're going to do anything to me." A voice behind him said.

He quickly turned but saw nothing there. "Please show yourself." He said in a gentle voice.

A sigh echoed fulled the room. A flash of wind came again and the person showed him or herself.

The person was shown as a girl. Usui looked for toe to head to see this person.

He notice that she had on ankle boots, skinny jeans, a red blouse and a leather jacket.

Usui was in shock when he say the person. "Misaki?"

"Well there's no thank you?" She said sarcasticlly.

"What are you doind here?" H asked her rubbing his painful head.

"I saved you life." She said smiling.

"What?" He asked her still having the painful headaches. "I never saw you."

"Well you didn't but I did. I lied to the guys who were beating you that the cops were coming and I saw in your pocket you had your address on it and your keys too, so I dragged you all the way here and healed you." She said.

"What?"

"You okay?" She leaned a bit closer to him and felt his head. "You're burning up." She felt his head again but this time her face was on his head.

Usui grabbed her hands and her eyes met his. "What?" She said disturbed.

He pulled her closer and his lips met hers. Misaki's eyes widen and she looked down at him.

Usui ran his hand through her hair. He felt Misaki responding and she kissed him back her hands were placed on his neck pulling him closer.

"Takumi?" They heard from downstairs. They quickly pulled apart and looked away.

She stood up. "I should go. Your mom does know that I'm here." She walked towards the window.

"How will you get down?" He asked her.

"You have a tree next to your window." She smiled and jump on the tree and was gone.

It seems like a beginning of a love story.

**Ohhhhh! . Loved writing that. So what will happen next? **

**Who were those people? What is with all this DRAMA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! It's me! AGAIN! Haha! So school? Okay I guess! Found out that I didn't flunk my math test so YAY! I got a 93! :-) (It's an A) **

**Most people in my grade got higher and lower than me but who cares? I got a 93! (Just to mention this, this is the first math test) **

**Well scroll down and read you little people!**

Misaki left his house and she went straight to her house. She closed the door and walking right into the living room.

She saw her uncle reading today's news paper."Hey how was your long walk? Did it have to take you 5 hours?" He asked her sacarsticlly.

"I got...lost." She said making the story believable.

"Right.." He said not believing it.

"Crap." She crushed under her breath.

"You know that the more you go out into the world the more she'll be able to find you." He explained to her, putting down his paper.

"What it's not like she'll be looking at this place to find me." She said crossing her arms.

"Misaki you know that it will be dangerous for not only you but everyone else around here." He said. "I know. But she'll be around the world looking for just one person-"

"And that person is you." He cutted her. She sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"Well what do you think you should do?" He asked her. "It's been 7 weeks since you been here. Do you think she'd find you by now."

She gave him her 'maybe' look. "The only reason she's looking for you is because she wants to kill you."

"I know that. But she seriously need to get a life and cut the crap." She walked over to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a bottle water and walked back in the living room.

"She won't give up Misaki." He said to her. Misaki looked the other way not looking in her uncle's worried brown tried to think about something to change the subject but could think of anything. She looked down at her black ankle boots. She tapped them and her fingers tapped the water bottle.

"Misaki. You know the risk." He said. She sighed deeply and held her head up looking at the at the ceiling. The door bell rang and the silence broke. Misaki quickly walked to the door mouthing the words 'Thank God'.She opened the door not eveing knowing what to expect to see. The door opened wide and Misaki's eyes widen when she saw. "Crap!" She said.

**So someone is after her and wants to kill her. Who do ya think it is?**

**And who arrived to the house? Find out later in the next chapie!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I want to thank the people who reviewed. Wow I was impressed. 15 with only a few chapter how many, like 3 chapters? So moving on, also i wrote a new story called 'Pretty Little Liars'. Hopefully no one knows that but you guys might.

Read! :)

* * *

"Crap!" She said.

"What? You don't want your old friends to visit you?" Satsuki asked showing her sweet face.

"No I wasn't expecting anyone. Duh?" Misaki said. "You know that she can find you and then she'll come here." She explains.

"Don't worry she'll never find us." Honoka said.

"How many people came?" Misaki asked.

"9 people." Satsuki said. Her voice made it sound like it was no big deal.

Misaki could feel her heart being stabbed. "N-nnn-ine?" She said slamming her hand on her chest.

"Yeah. Everyone misses you." She said careless.

Misaki was frozen in shock. She slowly turned and walked to the couch and screamed in a pillow. She stopped raising her head up. Her face was red and her hair was messed up.

Everyone walked in and the door was closed.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Well at least the care." A familiar voice said.

Misaki turned her head and leaning on the door was Aoi.

"Hello Aoi." Misaki kindly greeted.

Aoi walked out of the darkness and into the light. "Hello. You seem to be still old fashioned as usual." Aoi was dressed up like a girl and he looked cute enough to be a girl.

Misaki knew Aoi for a very long time and they never seem to get along that well.

"You seem to be still into dressing like a girl I see." Misaki said back.

Aoi's face lighten. He seemed impressed.

"Well. Last time we saw her, she was in London." Satsuki said.

"So she's gaining." Misaki said. Her face worried. "When is my mother coming?" Misaki loved her mother. Her mother was her role model, her hero. But Misaki was far away from her. She was in Russia and she was stuck in Japan.

"She'll come." Satsuki held Misaki's hand. Satsuki understood Misaki's situation and she was like Misaki's second mother or a sister to her.

Everyone came closer and they all gave Misaki comfort. Everyone except Aoi. He stood there looking at the comfort that they all gave her. He always needed to be better at everything. Well, better than Misaki. He was better than her but never got enough of attention. He need the attention. Doesn't matter from who. Just someone.

Aoi, now pissed, walked up the giant flights of stairs to the rooms. "I'm going up." Aoi said not looking back at them.

Misaki knew something was up. Something was always up.

~.~

Misaki entered Aoi's room, leaning on the door. He was now in his normal clothes and was sitting on the bed lying down on his back. "Hey."

"Hi." He said sounding pissed. She sat on the edge of the bed. "I saw."

"What?"

"I saw you and him together."

"What are you talking about?" She asked again, blushing this time.

"You were at a boy's house and you guys kissed." Aoi got up and said.

Misaki was blushing again."How-"

"I was at the window. I was ahead of them and I was bored and saw a tall tree and wanted to climb it. Though I didn't wanted to."

"What-"

"You better watch out for her. She'll come and she'll hurt everyone you know bit by bit. Remember that." Aoi left the room. Leaving Misaki questioning herself. _'what should I do?'_

* * *

I'm sorry that it's short. I have the big WB! So moving on, I've been really thinking about what should happen in this. Like what should Misaki be and what her character like and all that jazz.  
So yeah figuring out that. So I didn't want to have all the fn in deciding so I want you guys to pick for me.

So what should Misaki be? This has been in my head for a very long time.

-A vampire (You know with the teeth and all that speed)

-A werewolf (Hairy, strong with the big teeth)

I've been addicted to the Vampire books and movies so give me a break. So what will it be?

This will be on my poll on my profile so vote there or review it!

CLICK AWAY!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Yo watz up? I'm back! On break and just thought that I should update since I had time to write. So here is the chapter.

And for the people who voted I made the choice so hope you're happy in this chapter.

* * *

Misaki was lying down on her bed. She didn't know what to think. Why was Aoi pissed?

She looked beside her bed there was a picture of her and Aoi together, laughing. She missed that. Aoi was the little brother that she never had. She sat up and sighed wondering what to do next.

On the next day, the teacher assigned students to do a report on the towns history with partners. Usui smirked and turned to Misaki, who was putting her books int

* * *

o her bag. He walked up to her. She probably noticed him because she was rushing to get out of the class room and go home. Usui stopped her. "So have a partner yet?" He asked.

"Nope and I don't need one." Misaki tried to walk out but was stopped again.

"I don't have a partner too so..."

"Fine. I don't care."

"What?"

"Sure I'll be your partner." Misaki walked away almost at the door. "I'll come by your house around 5." She then walked out.

Usui visited the library and was looking at the oldest section. He tried to find something that was interesting. He then looked into a box of old books that the librarian wouldn't put in the shelves. He looked through it and saw one thing that caught his eyes. A journal. It was old and looked like it was kept with care. He looked at the book and looked up at the librarian. She was placing books on a shelf. He quickly put the journal in his book bag. He put all the books in the box and put it where it was before. He walked out of the library with the journal with him.

He was finally at home and ran up to his room and shut the door. He took out the journal and started reading it.

It belonged to a old inventor. He skipped a couple pages but stopped when there was one word that caught his attention. Vampires.

There were vampires in this town before?

Misaki put on something warm and walked into the kitchen. She saw that Aoi was there too. Dressed as himslef this time. He was drinking something. "Are you drink-"

"It's not the real thing. It's something that the scienctist gave us. Want?"

"Sure." Aoi gave her the glass and she drank it. "It's not like the real thing."

"No it's not." Aoi said.

"I'm going out, you need anything?"

"Actually I was going too." Aoi stood up right and walked out with her. It was raining but that doesn't affect them that much since it was just a small drizzle.

They heard a deer walking by. Misaki saw it and made it her target. She ran fast and bit it. Her face was like a monster. She bit it once more and dragged it home with Aoi.

* * *

Huh? Happy or what. I'm had to admit I was really excited while writing this so hope you all liked it.  
And anything else you want to see in the story click the bottom button.

Reviews keep me alive! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Long time since I updated. I think... So I have made the choice to put Misaki as a vampire. Why? I don't know. Just sit back, share a apple with a friend and read. (Any fruit is fine) Answers to people's reviews will be down this page.

* * *

Misaki was laying on the bed and she breathed deeply and her vision was foggy. She felt someone walking into her room. She opened her eyes and she saw someone familiar. "What are you-" She said.

"Hello Misaki." the person said. "I heard of your accident. I'm really sorry."

"Why are you-"

"But not sorry enough." The person grabbed a pillow and pushed it into Misaki's face.

"No! No!" Misaki screamed, trying to shout for help but the place was empty. It was black and over.

"No!" Misaki opened her eyes and saw she was in her room. She was sweating really hard. She looked at her clock. It was 6 am. Also time to go to 8 hours of hell. She climbed out of bed and was ready to start her day.

She walked down the stairs and saw that Aoi was there. In a school's uniform. "Um. When did you get that?" She asked.

"Since yesterday. When I found out that we are staying here." Misaki's mouth drop.

She looked at the clock that was in the living room. "I have to go...to school." She ran to the door with her speed and closed the room.

She sighed as she ran to school. This is gonna be awful.

School was fine. If you call a guy following you around is fine.

She ended up in the library, staring at a pile of books. "Pick a topic." She said to him. He sitting next to her.

"You pick." Usui said, not looking up from his book.

"Look I don't care if about what you want just pick! And can you take you eyes off that book?" She said. She was so loud the librarian came and gaveher a glare telling her that she had to keep her voice down.

"What in the world is interesting in that book?" She asked him.

Usui looked at her. "Read it yourself." He handed her the journal that he found.

She sighed and took it.

She read that long entry.

In a long time, never thought that I could get people to believe me. Misaki stopped and looked at Usui. Glaring into his jade green eyes. She blushed slightly and returned to reading.

The most greatest discover was about to unfold.

I had to tell someone. Telling my boss would be horrible. I might loose my job. Working for a rich man is everyone's dreams.

I had to share it with someone who could keep a secret and have a laugh with. Pearl. Her name says it all. She was the most beautiful lady in the town. Her name matches her beauty.

Misaki smiled reading it then something stopped her happiness for the man.

Vampires. They are real and is here in this town. Monsters that my parents would tell me just to scare me are real, true and not a myth. If I find a way to destory the monsters then I would be rich and my name will live on.

Misaki looked at him trying to hide the fact that he might really be on to her. "Are you really believing this?" She asked him.

"They are realy and are here. It says it."

"Please." She said. She was really scared that he was on to her.

"What? Are you saying I'm gone mad?"

"Maybe a little." She said. She pinched her fingers. "Do you really think that vampires are here? In the real world?"

"So you think I'm gone insane." His eyes laid down to her finger. On her finger, it had a big ring on it. "Hey, whats that?" He pointed at the ring. She looked down at it and looked up.

"Um. Its a..." SHe hestitated.

"A ring." He said, stating the obvious. "Is it special?"

"Um." SHe was still thinking about what to say about the ring.

"A promise ring?"

"Whoa okay. Stop! You should stop right now. You think that this ring on my finger is a promise ring?" She asked. Pointing at the ring.

"I want to know...about you."

Misaki smiled and blushed. Oh god.

"Really. Okay lets start here. Hi, I'm Misaki. You?" She laughed.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"You said that you want to know me so lets start over."

"You're serious?"

"No." She said. "So you wanna know me. Why?"

"I don't know why."

She sighed. "Okay. Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Questions."

"Oh right." Misaki smiled. It's been a long time since she did that.

They talked about a lot of things until the library was about to close.

They stepped out of the library. "I'm gonna dubbed that as the longest conversation in my life." Misaki said.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome?"

"I have to go home." He said.

"So do I. See you at school?" She asked.

"Yeah." They seperated to their own ways.

She returned home smiling. She did the usual stuff when she got home. Check if the house was empty, take a shower, get a meal and then sleep.

She stepped out of the shower fully dressed and with wet hair. She dried her hair with a purple towel but stopped her tracks. Someone was in the house.

She quickly ran to the place where this person was and she tackled the peson and showed her fangs. "Whoa!" A low voice said. "Hello to you too." She was flipped over and the position was changed. Misaki looked at the person's face. A face very familiar. "Kei." She said.

"Hey Misaki." He said. "Long time no see."

* * *

So any questions?  
Okay answers to question about the last chapter. Yes Usui is gonna find out about Misaki being a vampire. Doesn't that always happens in vampire stuff. They meets someone, they fall in love and then suddenly the 'I'm a vampire' bomb comes in. But I'll think of something different than what happened in other books.  
Where I get my inspiration is from Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Vampire Knight and other vampire stuff. (things. I have now trying to stop myself from saying stuff)

Click that button!


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY! Long time no update. Sorry! :( I really am! Also please read what I have to say. Thank you. **

Misaki's POV:

"Kei?" I said, doubting myself.

"Long time no see, Misaki-chan." Kei said.

"Yeah. Long time no see." I muttered.

I felt Kei stare at me as I was looking at the ground.

"What! Aren't you going to greet your old mentor?" Kei practically screamed.

"No! No! Its just...how are they?" I asked. The room was quiet.

"Good. They're well. They miss you though. A lot."

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"See you've been good." He said.

"Yeah kinda."

"I saw Aoi today. He seems to be different last time I saw him."

"Well, he has his own decisions right? Let him make his own." I said walking away.

"What will his father say about this?" He asked. I stopped.

"His father isn't going to find out."

"It's your fault that your in this mess."

"No its hers."

"Whatever. But that doesn't change anything. She is a threat. Threats must be gone or it will cause danger to all. Remember Misaki." Kei said. He then dashed off.

"I know you, Kei-dono." I said quietly and I left the large living room.

Aoi's POV:

What the hell! Why is Fujuka Kei is doing here? In a town like this?

I walked towards the large house, bangged on the door and it opened. God, Misaki-chi should really lock it sometimes.

"Misaki-chi!" I screamed in the large but empty house.

"Aoi-chan, don't you know better to scream while a person is trying to sleep?" Misaki-chi walked down the flights of stairs yawning.

"What was Kei doing in town?" I asked.

Misaki-chi was silent. "To update me. I can't go there."

"What if she-"

"She won't find us, Aoi-chan."

I was silent, thinking of other things to say.

"Aoi-chan."

"Huh?"

"Why are you wearing that?" She pointed at my girly dress.

"What you got a problem with it?" I asked.

"No, No. Nothing."

I knew she was going to say something. And I was ready to say something as well.

"Aoi, she's fine. Just...fine." Misaki-chi said.

I didn't know what to say next. She said something unexpected.

Misaki-chi was now right in front of me. Staring into my eyes. She patted my head, messing up my wig. She smiled. The smile that she never smiled once after that day. The day she died.

* * *

**So how've you guys been? Good? Good. **

**So last chapter people was like 'OMG are you doing a crossover with Special A?' **

**Answer: NOOOO! NO I AM NOT. I didnt even noticed until people told me. I just randomly pick a japanese name for a guy. **

**Sorry if this isnt soo long. I'm really busy with... .you know, stuff. **

**(I've been busy with homework, schoolwork and...watching Bleach. Sorry serious stuff) **

**So! Anywho, I starting to answer people's questions so ask any questions and I will be happy to answer them. **

**Thank you to the people who voted on my poll. **

**P.S-AOI DOES LIKE MISAKI! AHHHHH! HE ADMITTED TO HER! READ CHAPTER! *GIRLISH FAN GIRL SCREAM* **

**P.S.S TAKE THAT PEOPLE WHO SAID NO AOI DOESN'T!**

**P.S.S.S I made a facebook page for my Fanfic account so I'm starting to us it. If you wanna like it and have updates about chapters then like it! Link is on my profile. **

**P.S.S.S.S Its close to finding out who i am! ~ Hint: I have a profile picture and i liked it. TEEHEE. XD **

**P.S.S.S.S.S If you dont have a facebook, don't like try to get one if you dont want one. I'm not forcing you. **

**so I'm going now its like 1:30 am and I need to sleep. **

**Peace, Love, Yupina123 **


	8. ANNOCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

THIS IS JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'M STILL ALIVE AND THAT THE STORY IS STILL GOING ON.

BUT! BUT! I'M WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE DUE TO SCHOOL AND TESTS.

I HAVE A BIG TEST COMING UP THAT DETERMINES WHAT SCHOOL I GO TO SO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!

OKAY, WISH ME LUCK AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HELLO! I'm back with a chapie for this story. **

**Just wanted to say that I am starting to work on more chapters and updates and sorry for my absence lately. I HAD a test and now that i am finished, I have to get back to my projects and assignments. And also my PC had a virus and now everything i wrote is now gone. SOOO SAD! Story of my life. . . . **

**random thing i wanted to say: I've been watching Naruto lately. . . . . . .why? IDK! ****:) **

* * *

A month ago, Misaki's accident happened.

A minor one but it still could cause horrible outcomes. And horrible outcomes can be prevented by thing called vampire's blood.

But vampires have a thing called revenge. It ends with blood. But to start it, you have to pull the triger. That was the move that gets everyone's attention.

Event that cause them to be completely caution of this threat was Misaki's death and her second life as a blood thristy vampire.

Morning after that death, Misaki woke up. Unable to know what has happened to her before she passed out. She got out of her hospital bed and went out to walk around the rooms.

She walked into the room next door. She looked at a certin thing that caught her attention that never did before.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind.

Misaki turned. It was the nurse. "I-I don't know..."

"Come on go back to bed." She said. Misaki obeyed and went to her room. But under her shirt was the package of blood that she have found and had a lust for it.

* * *

Mornings were bad for the newborn but nights was dinner.

Appartenlly, Misaki found out in the shortest amount of time.

She killed already 5 people.

Crying because of her addiction and because the danger that she had done to her once classmates, she tried to run away from the pain. Then she approached a new boy.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She stared at him and with her new found speed, she jumpped him. Her face like a demon and her teeth like a lion's, she striked at the neck, sucking the life out of him.

Finished she looked at his dead body and sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Misaki?"

"Kei?" Misaki said trying to wipe away her mouth covered with her victim's blood. She looked at the body.

She sobbed once again.

"Shh..." He hold her face to look at him in the eye and so she could listen very carefully. "You're not alone. There are many people out there like you. Like me."

She looked at him. "You too?"

"Yes. If you follow all the rules, you will never that to see that." He pointed at the dead body. "And you don't want that do you?"

She nodded. She then felt that feeling of lust for blood. She placed her hands on the sides of her eyes, she felt her face turn into a face of a monster.

"Why? Why? Make it stop!" She screamed.

"Calm down. Just breathe. Breathe." He said.

She quickly obeyed. She was calm and her face would turned back to normal.

"Did your mom ever told you about your fate?"

"What?"

"You were suppose to change into a demon and monster you are right now. A vampire."

* * *

**A/N: I didnt plan to name the guy KEI at all. Those who are wondering. . .**

**ALSO I DIDNT PLAN ON HAVING THIS TO BE A SHORT CHAPIE. I was planning it to be longer but i used what i had...  
Yeah I get inspiration from shows so most are parodies . . . . . i'm planning on having something suddenly happen. **

**Speaking of Parodies, I've been watching Naruto lately and i've been thinking about making a parody with Naruto and Maid-sama . . . . should i? maybe not. . . . **

**OK REVIEW AND HAVE A WONDERFUL SPRINGTIME! **


	10. Chapter 10

AHHHH! HEY ITS ME! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! XD

I've been thinking a lot about this story more than the others so BE HAPPY! :)

I wrote this at midnight so it might not be good. :/

Anywho, I'mma say something before You get to read, ANYONE WHO HAVE A FORMSPRING ACCOUNT! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOU FOLLOW ME ON FORMSPRING! I LIKE ANSWERING QUESTIONS SO YOU CAN JUST POST UP A QUESTION FOR ME ON AND I'LL ANSWER IT!

Ok! Hope you all have a wonderful spring/summer. Its really hott where i am and my dad and I put the AC on so it is really cool in my house. But I'm still sweating like a roasted pig. (no offense)

kk. READ!

* * *

At the house:

Misaki looked out the window as it was raining outside. She was depressed and lonely. She knows that nature is growing. The flowers are growing, sprouting out after the bitter cold winter. But she was a tree. Immortal. She was isolated in her own world. A different world than what she use to know.

She was wearing a pink and black fringe top with jeans. She looked down at her arms that were crossed against her chest. She was then drawn to the shimmering ring that she never took off after she was turned. A nicely cut diamond ring. Behind that piece of jewerly, it holds a great value in keeping her alive.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Newborn Vampire Misaki was sitting in her room on her bed with the curtains completely closed and was isolated in her bedroom from the outside world. After she died and was turned into a vamp, that morning, she discovered that the myths about vampires were true. Vampires are weaken by the sun and too much of sunlight is exposed then...well vampire go bye bye! _

_She heard her bedroom door open. It was Kei. _

_"Hey kiddo!" He said, cheerfully. _

_"Yeah. HEY!" She yelled sarcastically. She was in a ball position on her bed with her pillow hard against her chest. "How come you get to be out there? Like a normal person came?" She burried her face, not showing the fact that she was crying. _

_"I know. But I can change that." _

_Her face lightened up. "You can?" She asked even more confuse than she was already. _

_He took out a box that was velvet. He opened it up and placed it gentlely on the bed side. _

_Misaki, who was still confused, took the box and held it in her pam. "And?" _

_"Wear it." She obeyed and as she put it on, she could see at the corner of her eye, Kei was smiling._

_The ring was completely on her finger. "Okay. How is a ring gonna help me-" She was cutted off when Kei walked to the curtains and opened them widely. _

_She closed her eyes and covered herself trying to block the sun. But she noticed that she wasn't burning to her death. She was normal. In her current state. _

_"You know. I have a friend who's a witch. And it so happens that she owe me big time for saving her life. And this seems to be the perfect situation for a witch. She enchanted the ring for me that will protect you from the sun. More than getting a sunburn. You can go out and live life. Have fun and don't have to care about the fuckin' sun!" He explains. _

_"Witches can do that?" _

_"Yeah. Enchanting rings, vanishing monsters, doing magic and being a real pain in the ass. So naggy. Witches are." _

_"Thanks." She said softly. "You gave a the best thing for this situation and I don't know how I can repay you?" _

_"Don't sweat it kid. Just don't get yourself exposed or reveal us, okay?" _

_" 'kay." She said, smiling from ear to ear. _

_"Lets go and get out of this place. Its too weird." He walked out with Misaki following. _

_"THANKS!" She yelled once again sarcastically._

_FLASHBACK END_

She missed those days where she didn't have to care about anything. Where she was just her and not a vampire. A monster foreverly going to be in the world until her death.

* * *

It was pitch black out. At midnight. She heard a banging sound at the door. She slowly walked to the door and she slowly opened it and was shocked to see someone she knew.

A familiar person from her past but this time he was completely different.

"Hello."

Misaki was in shock to see this all happening. She stuttered. "W-w-why are you here?"

* * *

OMFG! ITS A CLIFFY! Okay! WHO IS IT! GUESS! I love asking people stuff in my stories! XD

ok. My formspring link on my profile at the bottom and yes. I've been signing up to every single website. I now have...dailybooth, formspring, polyvore, facebook, Ustream, Youtube, Skype, FANFICTION, Gmail, Yahoo (YA-HOO!), Yahoo answers, AOL and FANFICTION! haha :) ImightgetaLIVEJOURNALaccount. Maybe...

i'mma just say it. I hate REBECCA BLACK'S FRIDAY and JENNA ROSE'S MY JEANS

Ok! THANKS FOR READING AND HIT THAT THING!


End file.
